TF3: The future together
by Cin70
Summary: This story begins shortly after the battle in Egypt but it's different than the story Home, because one, no offsprings have been sparked yet! And two, here now that their presents is known they will have to convince the humans that they want to remain here in peace while protecting earth. Optimus goes insearch for the remaining seekers and faces his first press conference.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers three: the future together**

Lets call Elita as one of the three motorcycles, the others Chromia and of course, Arcee. She (Elita) was the one badly hurt in the battle but survived. These characters, Chromia, Elita and Arcee may not be in the new movie but they are in the comics that prequels the movie.

This Story begins a few weeks after Major Lennox and the Autobots have returned to Diego Garcia from the battle in Egypt. With the secret now out about their presents here on earth, the humans are asking who are they and some are protesting to them being here at all. Calling for them to be banned from 'their' planet. Sector Seven is exposed and that just opens up one big can of worms and not just for Optimus and the other autobots, but the US government is not telling Optimus everything they know.

_italics _means a personal point of view from that character stated.

You know the disclaimers... I own nothing but the crazy story in my head that I freely write and share here with others.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The NEST team did returned to Diego Garcia a little over three weeks ago and it's been very quiet here on base since. Those Autobots not in med bay for repairs were ordered by Ratchet to rest in quarters. But this morning like most mornings of late, Optimus could be found out by the cliffs looking out into the Pacific Ocean watching the sunrise.

"Optimus, where are you?"

Came a question via the comlink from Ratchet who broke the eerie silence that Optimus was enjoying as the sun was going to be rise shortly.

"Parked on the cliffs watching for the sun to rise, where else?" Optimus replied back rather annoyed but not rule however.

Again there was a few moments of silence. Ratchet knew that Optimus was best left to his own solitude; it gave him time alone to think and too some privacy away from everyone else. Although Optimus would never take vacation time away from those under his command for himself, Ratchet knew Optimus all too well. Ratchet, being the CMO, knew Optimus need his time alone for himself but too that was how he could relax and think. But Moments later though, Optimus heard Ratchet driving up the gravel road behind him then transformed.

Optimus turned to greet him, "Good morning, Ratchet."

"A good morning is when none of my patients disobeys an order to rest _**in **_their quarters."

Ratchet said in his usual grumpy yet worried voice while standing next to Optimus.

Optimus briefly matched Ratchet's stare then bowed his head knowing Ratchet was more worried about him than mad at him for disobeying his orders.

"I just needed some time to think... I just, I love her so much and just regretted leaving her behind and worry if she really knows that. Then the growing reports on the news, the public press conference in two weeks..."

Optimus didn't finish the thought aloud but Ratchet knew the growing concerns that have surfaced since the battle in Egypt was brothering him and he's concerns for Elita. She nearly died again during the battle in Egypt.

Suddenly, Ratchet saw that Optimus was clenching at his chest plate as if he was experiencing pain there then began rubbing at it as if to rub the pain away.

"Optimus," Ratchet said.

"I'm fine Ratch, just tired."

Optimus said quickly as he removed his hand from within his chest cavity, but Ratchet knew better.

"Liar! Those wounds are ninety-five percent healed and at this point you shouldn't be having any pain from the wounds that _were_ there."

Ratchet blurted out to which made Optimus look up and face him.

Optimus had that look across his face that he rarely showed publicly to his officers.

"My friend, you know me all to well, but while I have some personal pain; my deepest concern is of the growing fear in the humans towards us and how to deal with it."

It seemed that Optimus was not really sure he wanted to reveal the 'how to' doubts he felt that had been slowly building with the humans. It's true since the first battle way back in mission city, that Optimus had shared more technology with the humans. It was a RAD gun that shoots a high voltage plasma beam. But with the secret out about their presents now, Optimus was more concern that it would result in them having to leave this world, their only home they now have.

"Optimus, I'm too concern and have sadly witness the resulting stress and fear in them from the countless death of their people brought on by Cybertroians. I agree, that along will put us in more danger than from the threat of another battle with the cons."

Ratchet said as he stood next to him. Optimus had wonder off looking upon the horizon but knew his friend was right. But there was something else that was troubling Optimus and as Ratchet had made a second scanned of Optimus he then spoke up.

"You need to rest Optimus; your reservoirs are low. Did you intake any engeron this morning?"

Ratchet asked but knew the answer.

Optimus took in a deep breath, "no, nor did I rest well again last night. I only wish I knew more about the fallen and of our presents here on earth before we came."

Optimus had reason to be concern. He felt the presents of the remaining unknown seekers on earth, if found, would explain why and what intertwined their fates more clearly. But too he felt deep down that the agency formerly known as Sector Seven knew more about their world then they were willing to admit.

"I must find the rest of the seekers scattered though out this world. I need to get in touch with our friend, Agent Simmons."

Optimus said.

"But how are they, the seekers going to help us with the humans?" Ratchet asked as he now was a little confused.

"That's what I have to find out, something tells me that they have been assisting with the humans with our technology for sometime."

Optimus answered but then went to say too.

"Ratchet, if some of the seekers and maybe some of our fellow Autobots have been here for sometime and have been unknowingly accept among the humans then, we need to know."

Optimus said sounding optimistic as usual.

"That is if this war will ever end, I too now would like to find ways of helping the humans on the medical front. There is so much I know and want to help them in bettering their lives Optimus."

Ratchet exclaimed rather hopping for the best too.

"Yes old friend, if this war will ever end and I believe 'that' being the end of this war, could lie with them somehow." Optimus said with a smile on his face.

"Optimus, was she still recharging this morning when you left?"

Ratchet asked changing the subject. He knew that since Elita came with Arcee and Chromia years ago it's been rough for them both.

"Yes and thank you," Optimus said quietly.

"And, has she said anything yet?" Ratchet asked.

She was badly wounded in Egypt and what was left of her spark yet again transfer to another shell. But this time similar in size and height as she was on Cybertron. She been in induced stasis or comma and it was going to take a few more hours for her to have completed the transfer to the new body and upgrades. Ratchet had suggested that she remain in the medical bay up until two days ago. Ratchet is visiting daily and slowly bring her back online while she rest with Optimus in their private quarters. He had privately hope his beloved sparkmate would have been a little more happier now that she is here and finally with him. But instead, he has sensed her growing angry just like he was shortly after the battle on Cybertron began when, Megatron ordered all of the hatchings murdered.

"No, but I can sense how she feels through our bond." Optimus finally said a few minutes later.

They stood there awhile longer, the sun now began to rise and off in the distances you can hear the seagulls along the beach.

"Give her time Optimus, you know she loves you but this war has destroyed us in many ways. I read her files, when we left, to use a human phrase, the shit hit the fan. But she was relieved tremendously when she heard your voice."

Ratchet said as he reached up and patted Optimus on the shoulder. Optimus smiled he knew it was going to take some time, but in time their bond will heal.

"Thank you Ratchet, having her back in my life has renewed my private hopes as well. I know that she went through pit as did I upon the decision to leave, but I will never leave her again for nothing or anyone. I told her that first night, repeatedly.

"I'm sure she knows Optimus, but right now she needs you as much, if not more than you need her." Ratchet said to Optimus and he nodded back to Ratchet.

I think now with some thought of direction and with reflection given, I'll return to my quarters for now." Optimus said which gave Ratchet a slight sense of relief that was evident on his face.

"Good, that makes my job easier than knocking you out with a sedative and dragging your big, heavy aft back to your quarters."

Ratchet said with a big grin across his face to which Optimus raise his hands in a surrendering posture while backing away. Optimus hates taking shots period and avoids them if possible.

"Right, bye." Optimus said quickly then turned, transformed and took off for base.

"You are not out of the woods yet and don't think I won't Optimus," Ratchet yelled as Optimus sped off.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

_Optimus in his POV, in his quarters_.

_Ratchet as always can read me all to well. But it wasn't just my concerns for the humans. When my lita and the others finally made it here, I was happy and then it seem I saw an end to this war in sight. Now with the battle over and that she is still with me I couldn't be any happier. But I wonder if she feels the same way or have I lost her to this war too. After nagging Ratchet for the past four days, I now have my lita resting in our quarters with me. She still is in stasis lockdown at the moment but with in the next few hours now she should come out of it on her own._

_Ratchet spoke of a new program for our holoforms. He said that he is developing a form that would be solid and would able us to transform into this smaller form looking like a human. I'm not sure that this would be right in deceiving the humans appearing as one, but maybe could be used to avoid confrontation with them and maybe put some at ease with us._

_My young scout Bumblebee, I've learned more from him about earth and the humans; he love of this world and it's beauty is boundless. If we were to leave one way or another I fear, he would not leave with us._

_He wrote to me last week:_

"My time spent now with Sam and Mikaela have been some of the most wonderful years since of course my sparkling days with you and mom. I just know that Elita will pull through, just give her some time as she was for you, now you are for her, her rock to lean on.

I respect you for what you had to do and I don't feel the same way as I did a few years before we came to earth. But I want to live life now not wait any longer. I will not leave Sam; I'll always be there for him, as he has become the little brother for me, as I was for Jazz. I know you understand and I was glad we were able to reopen this communication between us earlier.

Father, I hold no regrets or resentment towards you. I understand more now than I ever had and know that for you personally it was as hard if not harder to bare. I love you both always, Bee_." _

_Even though Sam has returned to finish his studies on the east coast of the United States, Bee is not allowed on campus. He does however stay in a parking lot near the dorms that Sam is at. I see so much of him in me and yet Elita too, even though we are not his true parental units, he has become a carbon copy of us. He mostly is much like me, quiet serious and doesn't wear his emotions in public. Yet, I still laugh a little when I think about that night he lubricated all over Agent Simmons, I was so embarrassed and yet impressed that he would have the ball bearings to do that. I would have never, I mean never had the guts to do that! His caring side of him is Elita shinning though, although Sam tells me Bee acts like a mothering hen to him to much. At first, I was confused until I looked it up on the web and then I laugh and told him, "yeah, I know."_

_As I lay here trying to rest and fall back into a recharge cycle, I gaze over and look at my lovely sweetspark and how beautiful she is in her new body. If she still is the Elita I remember, and she has not proven me wrong yet; she'll love her new alt mode as well. A sleek, sexy, fast car to which fits her totally in every way I remember her from the moment I laid optics on her. I smile as I think of those memories and the new ones I hope we can make together here._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Optimus laid next to her as she was resting in a deep recharge cycle. Most of her programs have now rebooted in the mainframe of the new body and she was resting on her side facing the center of the bed. He ever so gently reached up and caressed her face whispering, " I love you my Ariel."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay, here I wanted to show some personal issues in the yet again rebooting of this story. The new alt mode for Elita will be revealed later meantime, the next chapter picks up later that afternoon with a conference meeting in the command center for the Nest Team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Transformers three, the future together

Same song second verse, I do not own anything yet in this story except the name Benjamin Goodham, all the rest of the characters belong to Hasbro, Paramount studios and DreamWorks Picture.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Command Center

Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ratchet were already there parked in their alt modes quietly listening to now Col. Lennox debriefing his troops when Optimus drove in unannounced through the west entrance. Optimus went quietly over and parked in his usual space and linked up with the command Center's mainframe. As he read through the third watch patrols he received two messages; one from the Pentagon and the other from the Gen. Moreshower assistant, Benjamin Goodham. The first was a general message to the heads of departments in regards to the conference meeting that Gen. Moreshower was having today at 1800 EST.

The second one was more personal and it involved a press meeting that the General was to have with him (Optimus) in the coming weeks.

It read:

Commander Prime,

I can't express enough the importance of your cooperation in giving us more access to your technology in weaponry and continued efforts in the medical advancements that your CMO has started. The General feels that this and a public press conference would be productive and beneficial in the now public awareness of your kind on our world. The press conference will not be for another few weeks and the questions that would be asked are going to be submitted first for you. Again, this country owes you a debt of gratitude for what you and your team has done for us and may I say, for all of us living on this planet.

Yours truly General Moreshower Assistant,

Benjamin Goodham

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the time that Optimus had finished reading this and other reports, the hanger was quiet except for some vehicles seen leaving out and those still manning the catwalk commutations, but one black truck remained behind parked where he was. Ironhide, since returning back from Egypt has not let Optimus too far out of his site and now it was him who then transformed and approached Optimus.

"Prime, may I have a word with you?"

Ironhide asked as he noticed Optimus sitting low on his shocks; an indication that he(Optimus) was busy reading and or replying messages or brewing over something.

"Yes Ironhide," Optimus a few seconds later replied while he transformed into his natural form.

"How is she?" Ironhide had asked quietly.

"I believe she's doing better, but she is or was not awake when I left out about forty minutes ago."

Optimus said but still sounded unsure of really how she did felt right at that moment. He was facing Ironhide with his back to the entrance when surprisingly Elita came walking in.

Ironhide slightly nodded at her at that moment and Optimus noticed and had sensed her presents in the room, so he turned around saw her standing there.

"I'll leave you two alone and see that no one comes in."

Ironhide said then excused himself heading for the other end of the hanger. It had appeared that he had to have spoken to the crew sitting at the consoles on the catwalk because, moments later you saw them leave out too leaving the entire hanger to Optimus and Elita alone.

Optimus stood there admiring his sparkmate, it was if they were back on Cybertron because she just looked so damn sexy at that very moment. Her new alt mode fit her like a glove, it was a custom model 2012 'special edition' Ford mustang that was pink with silver stripes. As she stood there Optimus looked like he could damn near dissolve into a puddle of metal right there on the spot as he looked up and down that slim and sexy chassis of hers.

"I say?" Optimus said with that goofy smile across his face. A face that was only for her.

Elita then melted into giggles at Optimus; she absolutely loved that silliness about him, it made her happy that she could get him to relax and be a normal mech if only around her.

"By the way you're staring back at me, I will assume you really like my new body and alt mode?"

Elita asked him even though she knew he did by that look in his optics.

"Yes? Let me guess, this is a prototype car, a concept of yours if my information is correct?" Elita said as well as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Yes," he answered smiling at her with that goofy smile she fell in love with so long ago as he too sat down next to her. Optimus was smitten all over again with her. Just to hear her sassy, very confident voice and that smile that always melted his exterior self away to that of one she only knew.

They sat down next to each other; she leaned into his embrace as he held her.

"Elita, I want to share something with you - I love you my sweetspark and I know that you know that; what I'm trying to say is that, we are here together now. No, it will never be the same for us or the same dreams we shared before the war began, but we can build new ones here. Please, just hear me out," Optimus paused because he saw the look on her face as she leaned out of his embrace just then. She was upset and he sensed she was upset and he hates it when she's upset with him. He reached out and held both her hands in his as he looked her straight in the optic.

"My love, please hear me out, I know that you didn't have much time between the time you and the others came and now to learn of this world and ofher beauty. Nor have we had much time alone to talk and I'm sorry."

Optimus said as he bowed his head in remorse. It was hard for him so long ago to make the decision to leave and that pain and loneliness still hurts. Elita was beginning to see this and well she remembered that he had broke down and wept the night before he left her in search of the cube. She too remembered how difficult those last jours were for them. She had wanted to go with him but more than that she thought too how miserable he was in deciding what to do between his personal desires and the responsible duties of a leader in regards to the decision he had to make.

"Optimus, I.." Elita started to say then Optimus reached up with his hands and cupped her face.

"One more thing, I said it the night you finally arrived here and I'll say it again; I will never leave your side again for anyone or anything. I damn near lost you twice now, I can't deal with that again or you being upset with me now. I love you my Ariel, I have never forgot you or our dreams together and sometimes I feel now between our bond that you think I may have."

Optimus finished saying what he had want to tell her and also addressed her by her sparked name, a name in which she has not gone by for millions of years.

Elita was taken back just a little, she knew now that her feelings towards what had happened where indirectly effecting him and their bond as a couple.

The fact that she argued with him now over the issues with the humans, reminding him of what had happened after he left Cybertron and the fact she was hurtful to him after learning that the cube was now gone and all that time apart from him was in vain.

"I, it's just so much to take in Orion, the humans and their wars amongst each other; it all reminds me of us during the years before our civil war broke out and how you and Megatron fought about everything. Just one more thing, I want to go with you when you left in search of the allspark and you said it was to dangerous but staying there back on Cybertron was no different if not worse."

Elita would have continued but paused as she saw the shock upon his face. She knew he was right in the decision for her to remain on Cybertron despite what she thought then and even now about it; now she was suddenly reminded how he was and is utterly devastated by that decision more than ever.

"Orion, look up at me please," Elita said as she reached over and lovingly caressed the side of his face nearest his audios and up along the side of his antenna. A few seconds more of her gentle caress that he craved from her and he looked up at her.

"I love you just as much if not more now that you love me, when I heard your voice again, I knew I would eventually regain my confidence. You are my rock as much as I am yours and I'm so sorry for the way I feel, it's not you so much as it is I who just wants it to end and stop fighting, I hate it."

All of a sudden Elita just broke down and cried and as she did, Optimus quickly got up, scooped her up into his arms and left out heading for their quarters.

He whispered to her softly in their native language, "I know my love, I know."

As he told her that, she buried her head in his chest cavity as he held her close to him. It was the first time he seen her cry since leaving Cybertron and when her mother had passed away shortly after their bond. Elita knew no fear and publicly was just as strong and confident if not more than Optimus. She was he's rock and the one he could turn to and privately share his emotions and fears with. He was shy and doubted himself personally a lot when they first bonded, but because of her he was able to become more confident in himself over time. Now it was he's turn to be her rock and he personally vowed to himself as he left out heading to their quarters that he would.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Several hours well after the press conference ended Optimus and Elita merged from their quarters together and met the others down in the rect room to watch the recorded press conference that the General had earlier in the evening. It was around ten that night as most of the human staff had retired for the night leaving only the third watch patrolling, as everyone found them self a place to sit Optimus sat down in his large chair and reclined back as Elita sat next to him; she now seem a little happier and more rested than earlier and Ratchet was pleased as too was her best friend, Chromia. The TV came on and the recording was selected and they all sat and listened as General Moreshower spoke at the press conference he held at the Pentagon.

General Moreshower was speaking to the reporters,

"By now you have witness several encounters and horrifying acts of violence not only here in the states but worldwide. I now have it on good authority that the threats of destruction from what we learned was from the faction called the Decepticons and now that has been nullified. Furthermore, I will take full responsibility for those known as the Autobots. They are a peaceful faction of transformers that have been living amongst us for years. They have been the ones responsible for the aid reaching into the most destructed regions of Haiti and too with the international aid to the country of Chile among other missions to assist human aid.

Now, I will take a few questions but please, keep them to the point, as I can not speculate."

Gen. Moreshower said then he pointed to the first reporter standing to his left.

"General, you say that a faction called the Autobots have been living amongst us, then why have we been kept in the dark all this time of their presents?"

A reporter from NBC asked.

"Let me first say that it was not known to me prior to the treaty set forth from the President between United States and their leader that these aliens existed, nor was it known of any threat that it would lead to. Secondly, and hear me out, it was decided upon by their leader that their presents not be known. It however was not of malice or deception but to merely lessen the fear we would have until a time was chosen. Now, I have spoken with their leader on several occasions during debriefings after several successful missions and he has my up most respect and trust."

General Moreshower said but that just opened more questions.

"Then why was it that their enemy was the one to tell us of their present here instead of our own government? The same reporter stood up and abruptly asked.

"I think the question can answer it's self, the fallen as it was known was responsible for broadcasting it worldwide. They want the boy identified as Sam Wictwicky, who some how knew of a artifact that was to be used to activated a machine that would have drained the sun's energy, thus dooming our world of life as we knew it.

That was the reason pure and simple; again, it was not to deceive you or I.

Now, you have another question," the General asked pointing to someone on the other side of the room.

"The Autobot leader, who is he and where are they now?" Another reporter now from the New York times had stood to ask.

"A good question, his full title and name is Commander Optimus Prime and although I have not seen him in person yet, I have spoken with him on several occasions."

The General said but avoided stating the location of the whereabouts of the Autobots at this time.

"General, where are they now was the second part of the question; could you inform us where they are now and what we are to expect from them.?"

The General smiled as he heard another reported not miss the beat.

"They are currently station at a US naval base along with the rest of the co-operating team known as N.E.S.T. That's all that I can give you for now. However, I will be traveling to the base to meet the commander in person and it's inattentively set that I will be holding another press conference this time with him."

The room was quiet just then as the General spoke, except for a few clicking of shutters on cameras heard and flashes seen going off.

"The fallen, that was the leader of the Decepticons and he was killed by the leader of the Autobots. That is what we've been told but why our world and the second part of my question is why didn't they leave after this cube artifact was destroyed?"

This question came from another reporter from the TV network station ABC.

As the question was being asked, the Autobots sat watching the large screen from the rect room listening to the questions being asked and then a deep sense of concern began to creep in as the humans seem to be dissatisfied about their continued presents here.

"The first part of your question is true now the second part when you ask why didn't they leave after the cube was destroyed? Who leave, the Autobots or the Decepticons?"

The General asked for clarification.

"Both! Why did they need to stay here? It seems to me if they had left several years ago when this mystery cube was destroyed in Mission City, that this would not have happened now would it Sir?"

The same reporter asked and through out the room you hear others agree by chanting the same thing over and over aloud.

"Please ladies and gentlemen, these questions I can only answer by saying that the events that have taking place in the last few years were sadly put into action long before we here in this room or our grandparents were even alive. All I know is when I have spoken with him, he has shared with us and we have shared with them with what we have so far have learned of their race and of their world."

Just then the General's assist stood up from the table and stated, "At this time we are not sure of a future meeting to be had, there has not been a reply yet at this hour. But the meeting between the General and the commander will take place later this month."

This was the end of a very short press conference as the General wave bye as he exited out the room and the news anchorman started to recap the news story.

"Prime, have you agree to this already?" Ratchet asked as he had handed out cups of warm energon he had gotten from the dispenser.

"No, I have not replied to any messages yet. My concerns right now are to find the remaining seekers on this planet. They will be the ones that could give us the answers we need." Optimus said as he pick up his cup to take a drink.

There was a few that had began snickering about as they sat around the room then Optimus sat his cup down and sheepishly admitted, "I was never fond of public speeches; I left that attention to my brother."

"However, I will be attending the press conference, but I do think we need to locate the rest of the seekers hidden here and learn more of our history that is intertwined with earth's."

Optimus spoke up again and said that because Elita had just then privately sent him a message. It pleased him to see her smile regardless if it was at his expense.

"Well, where would we start looking for these seekers you speak of?"

Chromia asked.

"Agent Simmons, he had a map that our friend Wheelie said was the last location where the seekers were detected by sector seven. It was the same map that showed the location of our belated friend Jetfire and he and our friends were the ones that saw that this last mission was possible, basically speaking."

Optimus said as he looked on at the others.

"Prime, with the fallen dead do you really think that the war can now be over and we could come out publicly with introductions by this government?"

Ironhide now spoke up and asked.

"In time old friend, in time. I will in the morning talk with Lennox and for now lets get into recharge for the night."

Optimus said but Elita knew really why he was so gun ho to leave the room. But she knew too she was guilty for privately egging him on over their bond.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay I took it where my mind was most amused with it. We had the conference in the command center and the conference that the General had. The next chapter will be the next morning early, Lennox was out jogging around the track when Optimus drove out to met him and I cover that. Optimus replied to the general request for a press conference and spoke with Wheelie who was in LA. Four of the Autobots leave out on a recon mission.

I will have a better summary of the next chapter then, I'm rewriting it again as well but needed to get this one out first, okay enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

TF3: The future together- chapter three

So here Optimus meets up with Lennox near the running track behind the barracks to discuss about the meeting with the General and the press meeting he is to attend with the General in Washington; something Optimus is not fancy about doing personally. Optimus then gets Wheelie and three other Autobots out on recon to locate any surviving seekers left on this planet in search of their past history here on earth with the humans.

The disclaimers are the same as before; Hasbro, Paramount and DreamWorks studios owns the characters. I have before listed a character , Benjamin Goodham who is an assistant to the General that I created for the story and a few more will come as it goes along.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was early Saturday morning and Optimus woke up with Elita restfully recharging next to him. He had been worried about her in the recent days and now sees her coming around and getting stronger each day and both are working on rebuilding their relationship.

"Good morning my love," he whispered softly in her audios as he gently caressed her cheek.

She moaned softly as she slowly opened her optics and began to smiled, "I love you too, but why so early; it's Saturday morning?"

Elita had said rather annoyed slightly.

She was not an early riser; never had been and mostly likely unless the base was under attack, never will be.

Optimus then softly began to laugh at her, but he couldn't help it though; she then him gave that what the hell look back him; then he spoke up and said,

"Because I want you to see something and I promise you will love it."

"What?" She replied as she sat up as he got up off their berth and walk over to the bay window.

"You see over that horizon? The sun will rise in about ten minutes; my love, I have begun every morning while I have been on base watching it rises starting a new day. There is something about watching it rise over the ocean almost like mystical and it is inspiring to me."

Elita smiled as she listened to her sparkmate , he was it seems always an optimist mech and had found something good and encouraging in almost everything he saw. Even now, after losing the war, so many friends and family, to the destruction of the allspark and lastly to nearly losing his life; that is what she had always loved about him and found her strength through it too.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"This planet is so beautiful," Elita said to Optimus as they sat on the beach drinking their cup of hot engeron watching the sunrise.

"In deed, but watching the sunrise or set is just a part of its beauty; the humans have many traditions that are over thousands of years old and they have been passed down from generation to generation throughout the globe; each though a little different based on the country and region."

Optimus said to her as she sat and listened as she saw a flock of seagulls fly by then for a few minutes they sat in silence listening to the sounds of the water washing ashore.

"For a planet with such a peaceful and serene beauty to it, why would the humans continue to go to war with each other?"

Elita then asked him sounding saddened by the thought as she sat her cup down beside her. Optimus then sighed seemingly discouraged by the thought too; he too is hoping at some point that he and the others could work with the humans and help prevent them from further destroying this world as it had his. Elita realized that look of despair upon his face and she too knew the agony he felt about their home world and what hate and the abuse of power did to their world; now they're seeing it happening again here on earth.

"They are a young species with much to learn and we were no different; but we have hindsight that with time and trust I hope we could share. And they are so much like us in many ways Elita; they too desired to belong, have their share of hopes, fears and sadness as we do and like us want a family as we too had hope."

Optimus said as he sat with her there on the beach now putting his arm around her.

"In time I do hope so too," Elita said sounding a bit more optimist as she nestled her head against his chest. It was a warm feeling for her to feel secure in his arms again, to hear his voice and see that goofy smile of his that made her fall in love with him all those eons ago.

"Orion!" she squealed in surprise as he tackled her down on the ground playfully.

"I got you now!" he said as he pinned her arms down above her head in the sand.

"You big lugnut," she hollered as they rustled playfully in the sand together.

No one was around and if anyone was, they would leave them two in peace. Optimus was respected not just because of who he is but what he is. All of the humans there on base had come to respect and admire him for his leadership by example and his calm, honest, trust and loyalty to them.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

An hour or so later after spending time along the beach chasing each other and such; Optimus knew he had to get on back to base and see Lennox and Elita needed to rest. While she was feeling better and getting stronger each day she still was not released from Ratchet for regular active duty.

"It's getting late, we must be heading back and for you, it's time to see Ratchet again for a checkup."

Optimus said to Elita who both had just walked back upon the beach from taking a swim to rinse the sand off.

"You need some rest too Optimus, but I just wanted you to know that I have faith in you and for what you are trying to do with the humans and don't worry, just be yourself. Anyways, how bad could a press conference be?"

Elita said back to him, but he looked back at her with that are '_you_ serious' look across his face. It was those looks that he gives her that would always make her break out laughing and this time was no different.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They did talked some more before heading back to base and both were beginning to feel better and happier than they have been for some time. Optimus and Elita headed to Ratchet's medbay. They walked inside and found themselves alone in the front lobby as Elita waited for Ratchet to see her and then he gave her a hug before leaving out to go and meet up with Lennox; who usually on Saturdays was running on the track with Sgt. Epps.

Optimus got there and saw Lennox and Epps sure enough they were competing in a race so he transformed and watched. Lennox lost though, but this time only by a mere half foot according to Ironhide who was there watching too.

"Good morning Lennox," Optimus said a little too cheerily but was keeping a straight face though. And even though he did he was not going to get away with.

"Tell me Prime what's good about it huh?" Lennox said a little sacristy and out of breath.

"The race was not lost by much and…." Optimus abruptly got quite, he was not really sure if he wanted to say about this morning to anyone yet; even with his own kind he was shy to share that, well except with Ironhide; he would practically nag it out of him.

Ironhide caught on though and was not shy about teasing his Prime about his time spent with his sparkmate this morning on the beach.

"Oh his happy, he got.."

"Ironhide!" Optimus said raising his voice just a little.

"What Ironhide?" Lennox said jokingly; but Optimus just stared Ironhide down.

"Nothing, I'm sure you and Prime have some things to discuss and coach him on public speaking."

To that Optimus slightly smiled back at Ironhide and then Ironhide started to leave, no doubt heading to the range or to see Chromia.

"You big fat chicken, tell me what?" Sgt. Epps yelled out to Ironhide as he started to walked away, but then of course he stopped and turned around quickly and squatted down right in front of the Sgt. and shook his fist.

"Do I look like an organic animal to you, well do I? If you want to know small fry then ask him." Ironhide said as a matter of flatly then stood up, transformed and drove off.

Lennox just stood quietly by and only smirked back at his friend as he was getting another lecture from old Ironsides.

Optimus only shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Ok, you two; so you and your lady were on the beach, big deal and you old man can't stand it when you lose." Epps said as he pointed up at Optimus first then to Lennox; he smiled and then walked away laughing.

"I will venture to ask, how is Elita doing this morning Optimus?"

Lennox finally said breaking the silence after they stared at Epps as he walked away and then at each other.

"She is doing better, thank you for asking Will."

Optimus gladly replied.

"Oh before I came out here, I got a memo that the General will be here later this morning to meet you and the others. Are you going to hold the press conference with him?"

Lennox said getting down to the business at hand.

"Yes, although I don't mind telling you I hate making a spectacle of myself; but I'm more concern with finding the other seekers here on this planet."

Optimus said then he stepped back and transformed. Lennox took his cue and got inside and they headed off to the command center.

"That makes two of us; I was informed that I will be attending also." Lennox added as he sat enjoying the air conditioner in the cab as Optimus was driving through the base back to the command center.

"There was more than the one seeker Simmons and the kids found alive on this world still?"

Lennox asked Optimus who answered; "yes there were at least four more, two back on the mainland and one somewhere in the country of England."

"I have contacted Wheelie who is with Agent Simmons in New York at this time and he has sent me some information on one survivor in Florida and I need him to locate the other seekers and find out what if any information they have with our earliest encounters with the humans here."

"Who's the survivor?" Lennox asked Optimus.

"His name is Hound, he was known for tracking the cons back on Cybertron and working on Bumblebee's team on alerting us of their movements of weapons and engeron supplies. I have not talked with him since long before I left Iacon, our capital city. Word is he has been there for the last four years and he had chosen to be a neutral; I supported his choice in declining to fight in the war eons ago."

Optimus added as he came to a stop inside the hanger. Lennox left Optimus to debrief his men on the General's visit. Optimus had called all of the Autobots to meet him at their conference room in the hanger jettison to the command center.

He was going to have four leave on a recon mission to meet up with Wheelie in New York City and drive to the state of Florida to meet Hound there. He had been living in the everglades and working there as a swamp boat with the state fisheries and game department for the past three and a half years; Optimus had just learned of this through an email from Wheelie.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Two hours and half hours later the General arrives

Optimus and the other Autobots were parked in the command center in vehicular mode waiting as the general greet the soldiers and then approached him with Lennox at his side.

"General it is a pleasure to finally introduce to you Commander of the Autobots, Optimus Prime."

Lennox said pointing to the semi-truck parked in front of him; Optimus then began to transform and stood up and signaled for his Autobots to do the same. The General stood in awe as he watched in person for the first time as they transformed and then form a straight line standing behind the other soldiers gathered there.

As Optimus went down onto one knee he greeted the General.

"General it is a pleasure to finally meet you.. face to face."

The general nodded and said back, "likewise Commander; I have seen the others transform via the video hookup but never in person. It's amazing to watch how you go from a seemly normal looking semi- truck to a standing being."

"I find in your people's courage, them beyond their years and many wonders of this world for such a young planet."

Optimus replied back proudly.

"Well, I truly hope with that we can begin a trust and too teach each other to grow together mutually."

General Moreshower added as he then turned and went up the stairs leading to the catwalk above to start the meeting officially.

"General I would like to start off by introducing you to my soldiers," Optimus said as Elita stepped forward and stood to the right of him.

"To my right is my femme Commander, Elita-one and in line left to right behind me is my weapon specialist, Ironhide, my Chief Medical officer, Ratchet, next to him is Commander Elita- one's SIC and weapon chief, Chromia, my tactical specialist Sideswipe and my latest entry back into our ranks in my SIC Prowl. For now we are a small group, but have been informed this morning that another ship has entered into this galaxy system and will arrive in a few weeks."

The general looked on as those being introduced gave a salute of sorts, as Optimus spoke their names; they brought their right hand to their chest with their fist close with a slightly bow head.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you; I would like to formally welcome the latest arrivals for am told their arrival couldn't have come at a more appropriated time.

So as you have it Prime, I have the entire press media breathing down my neck to speak with you. I think now would be the best time for you to come forward and answer some question regarding you and your people and what exactly your intentions are by staying here."

As the general went on to speak about the general public and other nations and their concerns, Optimus listened. It was discussed that Optimus would come to Washington DC next week to the General's second press conference he had told the press he would have.

"General, I look forward to having this meeting with the press, but no interviews. This is because I want equal time for them to learn from actions not words. There is much we still have to learn about this world and her people. Our size alone is a hampering that social contact and the fear that the humans have of us because of it. I have seen goodness in many of your people and many things we share in common, these are some of the things that would need to be addressed and we have to be able to do so on a scale that would accommodate all parties."

Optimus said as he stood in front of the General; the Autobots there all knew what he meant. It was going to take some time for them to adjust and learns to work more openly with the humans that for some are calling for them to be banned from earth.

"I agree with you, I know that it's a difficult time for you and your people as it is for mine. And there's one more thing, I have been informed that your CMO has been working on a program to aid you in your encounters with the humans?"

The General asked Optimus who turned and nodded towards Ratchet.

"Yes sir, I have; it is a program that would allow us to transform down to an average human height however, it is only in the early stages but I will have a completed report by Monday on the process."

Ratchet stated, he too was beginning to want an open relation with the humans in the medical field.

"Good, I look forward to it, gentlemen I have to go; let's get the press conference over sooner than later this month shall we next week, say Friday. That should give my people time to send the most wanted questions to you and the press satisfied. I do believe that when they get to know you all as I and the others here have, things will begin to level out."

The General said and shortly after a few more words were said, he left out headed back to Washington. Optimus had after the meeting began to change his mind; he saw that this would be a start to assuring the humans that they are fighting for the same freedom and way of life. With Cybertron's future gone to the destruction of the allspark, this was now, Primus willing, their new home and he was not going to forsake it or stand idly by and let it destroy it's self either.

After the General had left, Optimus had left and went to his office to watch the world news reports on CNN. The other Autobots were left to their own to think about a possible future here and just what they individually could give back. Later that afternoon he got in contact with Bumblebee who was on the east coast with Sam and told him to meet up with Agent Simmons and the others. Three Autobots left later that night on a flight to the states to start the recon on the search for the seekers, Optimus had only a few days to find some answers he wanted to know before the press conference in Washington DC. It was going to be a very trying week ahead.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay I slapped the end in there trying to get it done and posted. As the relationship improves between Optimus and Elita, the overwhelming concern for their stay here on earth thickens. Would Hound come forward and be helpful once again and who else has made it here recently besides Prowl. Who arrived shortly after they returned to base after the battle in Egypt, sorry about that but thought I tell you now because he steps up and becomes very helpful in the conference between Optimus and the press. The holoform is not really a holoform in this story. They will learn to size down pretty much like what Alice in the second movie did.


	4. Chapter 4

TF3: the future together chapter four The trip to the states to meet with Hound and the press conference

Hey, I m so sorry for taking so long in getting back into writing on any of my stories as I have not as of lately been encouraged to so. But really I only have access to the internet and that s at work. I have too been busy as of late to even give it my full concentration that it demands to write! Okay so onward, this part of the story will be broken down into two chapters so it s not so long to read at one time; plus doing so will give me a chance to give more detail in this arc of the story.  
>Please though, any helpful and positive feedback would be welcomed and helps; not to mention tends to help encourage the writer too! Hey I ve started a Poll on September the 17th so please vote!<p>

Before I start with the story there are a couple of things I want to clear up before I begin. First Hound and Bumblebee were good friends back on Cybertron but Hound was not a part of Bumblebee s team. Hound would meet up with Bee from time to time and would often share in what he saw of the Decepiticon activities, but he did, well in my story, he lived and worked there in Iacon as a maintenance worker near where the Autobots base was located. Now to give you an idea of who Hound is in my story; he is a fairly good size patrol boat who has been registered with the fish and game department for the state of Florida and has only recently made friends with his captain and has been here on earth for almost five years and he likes some music and western movies.

Optimus did hold a meeting late that Sunday night which I should have covered in the last chapter, so I will start that meeting with this one. Ratchet did complete the report and he did send it to both Prowl and Optimus and then to the General s assistant office. In the report he discussed about the ability for them to be able to transform down to the size of an average human; basically it requires them to scan a human that best fits their size and personality then reconfigure to that scan and of course Optimus will look exactly like Peter Cullen, my hero. But I will discuss more of how they do this as the story moves on. So in this chapter Optimus and the others leave out from Diego Garcia real early that Monday morning headed for New York to meet up with Bumblebee, Wheelie and Agent Simmons. Then in the next chapter we will start with them meeting Bumblebee and the other at Agent Simmons place; he has a warehouse in lower Manhattan then on tuesday morning when Bee leaves out with Agent Simmons and wheelie for London while Optimus and the others head out on a road trip to Florida to meet up with Hound and then the press conference.  
>It s during this road trip to Florida that Optimus had received from the General the list of questions that were submitted to his office and too the General agreed to the change of location for the conference, which will now be held at KSC.<p>

Disclaimers: I don t own any of the transformers, they belong to Hasbro and many of the characters also in this story belong to DreamWorks and Paramount studios, I just write for fun to entertain others that enjoy it.

AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! ~ Optimus Prime

It was earlier that Sunday afternoon when for the first time, Optimus and some of the newly arrived Autobots had gotten to meet General Moreshower in person for the first time. But even though Optimus is still very much a private mech and very shy and humble when it comes to matters about himself; he did see this press conference as a starting point to share with the humans about himself and his people. He wanted now to be able to share with the humans that their world was once a peaceful civilization where they too had families, a social structure, work and a school system much the same way as the humans here on earth do. It s true now with the war finally over that he and the other Autobots are looking forward to having some resemblance of that prewar life again and to begin that they must open up to the humans and share, but not they weapon technology though and Optimus has made that clear.

Sunday evening about 2130 Diego Garcia base In Optimus office

As you all know, next Friday I will be holding my first press conference with media and the General and while you three know that I am not fond of attention, I do see that this will be the first delicate steps towards a real relationship with the humans. No, it will not end many of the fears, only time will but I see this meeting with the press and answering their questions as paramount in order for us to be able to move forward with our lives here on earth with them.

Now for the reason why I called you both in here late tonight, I am asking that you two join me and Elita as we leave for the states to meet with Bee and the others in New York and then travel from there to Florida. Optimus paused looking at Ironhide and Prowl, he know that they are trying to get started in their own lives now that the war is over and while he is still their leader, it s different now. Of course Sir, I think it would give me a chance to do some research while I m there of two things of interest that is of course with your permission. Prowl said, old habits are hard to break and being that Prowl was Optimus SIC during the war his respect and loyalty to Optimus will never waver.  
>Yes Prime but can Chromia come as well? We too have some things on our minds to figure out. Ironhide said to which Optimus chuckled then before Optimus could answer Elita spoke up, Yes, that would be great. She and I did have some things planed this week too. Optimus turned as he looked at her.<br>I don t see why not, six of us should be able to squeeze in there. Optimus said.  
>That would make the road trip very interesting to say the least, Prowl remarked whom was still alone without his brother Jazz. The death of him has affected Prowl deeply but he seems to be accepting it, slowly though.<br>Prowl, if you prefer to stay then you can, this is not an order but a request. I can contact Hound from Washington instead. Optimus said sincerely but more out of concern knowing that Prowl would really rather stay behind more than go with them to the states anyways. A few seconds later Prowl nodded, If I could Sir I rather stay? Yes Prowl and good luck, now Agent Simmons and Wheelie had located a second seeker in London, England and as for as I know the seeker had been working with the British intelligence in the Air force division up until two years ago but, has not made his presents known to anyone. Optimus said as the others were setting around his desk then Prowl asked a question to which Optimus answered gave the real reason for why he was really keen on finding the rest of the seekers and talking to Hound in person.

Prime, if I may ask sir. What could we possibly learn from this seeker that our intelligence hasn t learned already from the ruins in Egypt in regards of the fallen and the sun harvester? A fair question Prowl and my answer is this, I hope to better understand why besides the hunt for the matrics what other involvement if any did we have here on earth and if they have had any contact with any other Autobots or Decepiticons. In other words, I have to make sure that this is resolved fully, meaning the war and or any hostile revenge others my take on Earth for their ally support. Prowl nodded knowing that his Prime was still not one hundred percent content with the fact that the war has totally ended.

When we arrive in New York, Bee and the others will taking the plane we arrived in to London the next day to find the seeker and yes they are under strict orders not engage in any confrontation. I do not want the general public involved with this interest of mine either; it might give the wrong impression. After that we four will then leave for the state of Florida to meet up with Hound. Optimus again paused as he put down his data pad, everyone there was wondering the same thing, would finding this seeker draw out more problems.  
>Prime, how come Hound has not contacted us before and we been here for now eight years? Ironhide asked, Well old friend it s because he chose to remain a neutral even before we left Cybertron, therefore he did not need to report to me. But I did not know he was even here on earth until just recently though.<p>

Ironhide moaned softly and pick up his cup to take a drink of it. Although he has been a very close and trusting friend to Optimus since even before the war began, he has had no bones about asking Prime a question no other Autobot would dared too. He was tough and rough on the outside but really that was just the side effects from the war. To those that knew him well knew that he was just as caring and had been Optimus loyal supporter and Optimus had in private leaded on that friendship more than a time or two for that guidance too.

We leave in two hours, any questions? Prime asked everyone else and they all shook their heads no.  
>Good, Hide I ll see you and Chromia later okay? Optimus said as he looked to Ironhide; Prowl was already leaving the room, he had several thoughts on his processor too. One thought being was could they have called the end of the war too soon? Ironhide turned to leave and then said, Prime, is it true that the war is over or do you sense more trouble as I think you do? Optimus sighed as he looked down briefly at the floor, then took another breath and said, Hide, I want to believe that the war is over now with the death of the Fallen, Megatron and the others. But evil will though always exist and while I too want to move forward with our new lives here, I can t help but want to know. I won t let Earth s fate become the same as Cybertron Ironhide, I can t let them down too.<p>

Optimus spoke and as he said that last part it was laced with both convection and sadness too. He then stood up to face the bay window. Elita suddenly stood up and started to walk around the desk but Ironhide too stood up and was right behind her as he gently tapped her on the shoulder as if to say allow me. She nodded and stepped aside allowing Ironhide by so that he could have a word with Optimus. Elita knew that they were the best of friends before she even met the then Orion and sensed too Ironhide now more than ever was truly concerned for his friend, it torn him up inside to see his friend sad and clearly more troubled about the past now than ever.  
>He placed his hand on Optimus shoulder, Hey Orion, he said as only a few Autobots in private ever addressed him as such and Dion was only one of two left that had known him before the war. It was just a question, I guess I ve always known you to think of things I won t have thought of that s all. Not that you shouldn t just, well you said yourself a few weeks ago and I think as long as there is no clear and present danger you know. Ironhide said that and then he got quiet as Optimus seem to be very quiet too. It was if he was seriously thinking of something all of a sudden.<p>

We need to devise and deploy a engeron detector that would be placed though out the major cities and sensitive areas of every nation that is involved within the United Nations to protect our allies. Ironhide, I need you and sideswipe to come up with a design and what we need from the United States Government to build them and send that information to the Pentagon while I send this through to Lennox and the General, it s the only way we can detect any Cybertron activity around the globe. I m on it Prime, Ironhide said affirmatively as he turned and left out of the office leaving Optimus and Elita alone.

Optimus then turned around to face Elita just as Ironhide high tailed it out of there to get Sideswipe started on this right away. The engeron detectors were similar to something like a metal detector but with much more highly advance technology. They would detect any Cybertronian by their engeron pulses and that can be detected normally with their onboard scanning systems, just this time the new units would be set up out of plan sight and would be able to detect the engeron pulses for them. While there is still such a small band of Autobots here on earth, this will give them an advantage and give the humans more security from them as well. Optimus smiled back at her as she reached out to hug him,  
>I love you my sweet spark and with this I hope you can have some peace of mind too. Elita said to him as he stood there with that silly grin on his face she fell in love with him for all those eons ago. To her no matter what happen or bad things seemed, her sparkbond always remained optimist. I love you too but I just can t help the feeling like that poor long tail cat that is about to get thrown into a room that s full of rocking chairs. He said back to her which caused her to stare at him so utterly confused.<br>After what seem a long minute or two Elita then managed to answer back. Say what? Then it was Optimus turn to laugh aloud a little, Basically it s meaning is one describing one being nervous about something or in my case public display.  
>A few seconds later Elita sighed aloud, Oh I get it and yes you do seem to be one most of the time, but you will be fine. Just be yourself and let them see the real you; you know the one I see and the others rarely see still. The war is over my love you don t have to be so official anymore. Elita said and Optimus slightly turned his head at her like he just realized that for the first time. Optimus then lovingly embraced her as he kissed her on the lips tenderly he said softly to her, I love you more now than I did when I first laid optics on you. Do you know that my love? Huh, now that s my mech! Elita said after playfully teasing him then suddenly she started to giggle and got up off the couch and darted off out of the office giggling as she took off out of the hanger and in the direction of their personal quarters.<br>Huh! Why does she do that! he mumbled out loud to himself then got up and took off after her.

Two hours and ten minutes later already on board the plane headed for New York

What happen Prime, you are never late? Ironhide asked or more like wanting to rib his dear old friend again for fun.  
>Ironhide, we are only leaving ten minutes late, Optimus simply said trying to not leave himself open to further discussion about it. A few soliders were onboard that were accompanying them back to the states and Col. Lennox who was setting on Ironhides hood at the moment was staring straight at his alt mode that was strapped in already for the flight.<br>To his disgust, Ironhide was heard snickering back at him which then caused Optimus to moan softly and then ask the question, Ironhide, what is with you? We are not on a mission today, well yes but no. We are expected there in New York sometime Monday evening and besides your worse! Optimus exclaimed out loud letting loose of his official self and being Optimus much to everyone s delight too.  
>Col. Lennox suddenly jumps off of Ironhide s hood and runs over and swatts at Optimus, You big lug nut, I haven t see Sarah in four months, come on. Col. Lennox, that is not my fault and hide, stuff it. Optimus said rather curtly and abruptly, after so long of being a leader it was hard for him to open up and show his feelings in front of others public, but he is trying. But just then it went from bad to worse, Ironhide busted out laughing which only drew the attention of just about everyone on the plane! Ooohhh, this is going to be a long trip. Optimus moaned to himself just then.<p>

The plane flight was mostly quite everyone choose to get some shut eye but Ironhide despite what he and Chromia had planned for the next five days he had his processor wrapped around building and designing the unit to stand on a tripod and yet be out of plan sight. Or at least that was the general idea Optimus sent to him in a text message just shortly after he hauled out of his office earlier. It was about seven hours into the flight when Optimus woke up with Elita sleeping next to him; he and the others were either setting down or laying down next to each other. It s not something they do all the time but the flight was going to be at least some seventeen hours long and they weren t going to stay in vehicle mode the whole time and be comfortable. Anyways, Ironhide was setting up with Chromia a sleep too lying next to him when Optimus who was surprised to see Ironhide engrossed in that project finally decided to speak up.  
>Hide, get some rest friend, I ve never seen you so wrapped in something that wasn t designing a weapon. He ribbed, but Ironhide looked up at him and said, Prime, from the moment you brought this up I was game for it. If it will give us some peace of mind and get you to relax for a change and quit worrying then, He paused; Optimus was giving him a funny look anyways.<br>What! Ironhide abruptly said out loud and just then Chromia reach up and slapped him across the shoulder, Go to sleep hide! she snapped back at him and said.  
>I would do what she said, good night. Optimus said as he carefully lay back down next to his sparkmate who was still soundly recharging.<br>Yeah, very funny Orion, very funny, he mumbled as he too began to lie down.

Some seventeen hours later after they had landed and departed; Optimus and the others left to meet with Bumblebee at Agent Simmons place. That will be covered in the next chapter along with the press conference. This just may very well go three chapters to complete this arc of the story.  
>Finally got it up and hope you enjoyed it too, so sorry for the very long wait folks but review and tell me what you think, please! Oh any grammar errors please I hope you over looked since I have been at work since three o clock yesterday and this is getting posted Tuesday morning around four o clock! <p>


End file.
